A New Kind of Family
by Fantastic Hufflepuff
Summary: 5 strangers. 1 fox. 1 adventure. Nick is sent to the human world to solve a case. Along the way he meets 5 children who need him and each other more than ever. (ON HIATUS)
1. Prologue

Life isn't fair.

A lot of people know that. Some can say they have survived the world's greatest disasters on Earth. No matter how true that may be, some people have to learn how to survive their own personal disasters in their lives. Though they might be small, it's a big deal to them.

Granted, adults don't think children understand what happens in the world. But kids smarter than you think. They think children aren't smart enough to see what's happening around them. But they do. And soon enough, you'll learn who they are, what they will do, and who they'll be.

This is the story of six strangers, five stories, four lessons, three losses, two connections, one adventure.

But before we can begin, let's meet the children.

* * *

Wyatt Logan. 14 years old. Small for his age. Licorice black hair with piercing green blue eyes. The middle child of two loving parents, and the often playful torment of his older and younger brother. The family live in a nice neighborhood, a nice house, and are well known around town. Wyatt is a straight A student, has never had a detention a day in his life. Has a fair amount of friends, and teachers who admired him. You wouldn't think his life is bad, but deep inside him, he's desperate for a change.

Rebecca Daniels. 15 years old. A stereotypical popular girl. Pretty, likes to be the center of attention, and very sassy. Nobody knows if she was born that way. Most say it's because her parents run half the town of Bennett, she feels she has a power that allows her do to whatever she wants. But the reality will hit her when she has to finally make her own choice.

Lloyd Sander. 15 years old. Neon green hair he dyed after he lost a bet, a scar mark on his face that makes you ask him where he got it, and a hobby of vandalizing the neighborhood without getting caught. Not even once. He's the guy you go to if you want to get revenge, and have no fear of taking the rap for it. His sly, outgoing personality makes him the perfect person if you need something done. Yet soon enough, Lloyd will have to decide if he wants to change for the better or live a life of danger and pay the ultimate price.

Hope Barber. 14 years old. Tall, grey eyes, the reddest hair you could ever imagine, and the most gentle face you'd ever see. But don't be fooled by what you see. She isn't one to be messed with. And yet, her name will fool you, because hope is one of the many things she lacks. She believes she doesn't have a place in the world, and doesn't belong. She'll discover she's never been more wrong.

Zane Wood. 15 years old. The youngest of three brothers, and older than two sisters. He isn't a talker, yet he has so much he wants to say. Ever since he and his family moved to Bennett, being the new kid is the worst thing in the world. He thinks his new life will be the same as his old one. This time, it's going to be amazing.

Well, you've met the children. You'll see their stories and how their sudden meeting will change them in a way they never thought possible. You'll also see the one person who will help them along the way.

* * *

So that is the prologue and the introduction. Granted, it's short but will get longer once I get deeper into the story.

Let me know what you think! Also what do you expect from the characters? I'm interested in seeing what you think will happen to them.


	2. Hope Barber

These first five chapters will give more insight to the characters that explains the way they are. So bear with it! If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. Or leave a review.

And these chapters will go in no particular order in the way the kids are listed in the first chapter.

* * *

I gave up on trying to block the screaming. I've realized covering my ears with my hands didn't help. Counting the times I crawled out my bedroom window to get away was pretty useless, considering I didn't have any other relatives in town. And it would always end the same way; Getting too cold at night and reluctantly going back to the window that was still open. Usually dad would be gone by the time I got back, and mom would be asleep or out, too. They never know whether I'm in the house or not. They never seem to notice, that's a plus I guess.

I could be out all night, come back in the morning, no questions asked. My parents were the kind who loved their child. But that was when I was little. And one day they just gave up on each other, and me.

There are memories I can still remember. Some good. But a lot more of them are bad.

Age 5 - The first birthday that I can recall.

 _Mom asked the other parents in my class if their kids could come to my party. As I lay on the floor coloring, I could hear every conversation on the phone, and every answer was no. At the time I really thought the other families were busy with other things, but now I know it was because almost half the people in town knew my parents were having problems, and naturally, didn't feel like getting_ _themselves or their kids involved._

 _So that night, it was just me and mom. Dad said he had to work late and wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning. Mom seemed to be angry but assured me that we would have fun. Granted, we only had a ten dollar cake that tasted horrible, she sang happy birthday to me, I blew out the candles, and opened the only present I got and it was a whistle mom got at a store where you can get every thing for a dollar._

Other birthdays went the same way, up until my seventh when I stopped celebrating them.

Age 9 - Daddy Daughter Dance.

 _I_ _was in my room staring in the mirror at myself, wearing a dark blue dress that didn't go at all with my long, red hair. It was an odd match, but mom made it for me, and I was proud of it._

 _I could hear my parents talking in the living room, not meaning to listen in, but the walls were thin, and closing the door didn't help._

 _"I told you. I have to work again, woman. You don't listen to a word I say!", yelled Dad._

 _"Oh, John, you never have to work on a Friday. You're always set to go to a football game with your loser friends, but when your daughter is expecting you to be at something that is important to her, big surprise, you won't go."_

 _Something was slammed into the wall. "You're right. I won't go to her stupid dance, because I have other things to do. You really think I can waste time and money doing something with her that she probably won't remember in a few years anyway?"._

 _"Honestly, she might. And this will be one of the many things that she can say her bum dad didn't do with her", mom huffed, as I sat down on my bed that creaked. All the dust flew into the air._

 _"You know what, Marie", he shouted, his voice getting louder. "YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY I DO THINGS, YOU DON'T LIKE HOW MUCH I DO FOR YOU TWO, YOU CAN LEAVE"._

 _Silence._

 _Dad let out a frustrated breath. "You are free to leave at anytime. This isn't your house. You really think I need you, and the little brat in my life? Wrong. In fact, you have a week to find out where you're going to live from now on. That means, pack your things, and look for an apartment, because I'm done."_

 _"Don't think I don't know what you're really doing when you go out. Your "friend" called again wanting to know if she left her bra over here"._

 _Silence. I took off my dress and put my dad's large shirt on, it reached all the way down to my knees, and crawled in bed, pulling the covers over my head._

 _"Okay, Marie. Three days. You have three days to get out of here. End of discussion.". And with that, the front door slammed._

 _More silence. Mom started crying. I hated hearing her cry. She ran into her bedroom and slammed the door as well. For the rest of the night I cried until I fell asleep_.

After we moved out of dad's house, mom found a cheap apartment that was literally just one big room. It had a bed, toilet, sink, and a window. I'd like to say our lives would get better, but I was wrong.

The days that followed made me feel like nothing changed. Mom and I barely talked anymore let alone looked at each other. Some nights I'd be home alone for God knows how long, until she would come home really dizzy and smelling bad. The rest of the time she would pass out on the floor and wake up in the morning with a bad headache.

Age 11 - Slumber Party

 _After I slept at my friend's house, I kept making excuses so I could stay longer, just so I wouldn't have to go home. I wanted to stay because Jill's parents were so nice. They weren't the kind of people who fought all the time. They actually wanted to spend time with each other and their daughter._

 _"Are you sure I can't drive you home, Hope? It's really no big deal."_

 _"Thank you, Mrs. Scott, but I can walk. It's not far". She stared at me in way that made me feel safe._

 _"Okay, but you know if you'd like to stay here any time soon, you're more than welcome". I collected my sleeping bag, and other belongings, said goodbye to Jill and walked the dirt road home for the last two hours._

 _I got through the door and expected to see mom passed out again. Instead I saw a note that told me mom would be out again tonight and all day tomorrow. Sighing, I sat on the bed and stared at the ceiling._

 _Most would think a little girl like me would cry at things like this, but so much has happened to me, I learned to toughen myself up. That's why, at school the one time, a kid was making fun of how messy my hair looked and how I packed the same lunch as I did everyday. So, the minute he poked my shoulder, I broke his nose. Pretty justified if I say so myself._

Age 14 - The World

I figured if I come from a family that gives up, I'll follow in their footsteps. And if the universe was against me, I wasn't going to fight it.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think! I'd like to read your opinions.


	3. Lloyd Sander

"Run, idiot, run!", I yelled to my cousin, who unlike me, was out of shape. As the two of us ran down the moonlit driveway that led to the lake, the yells of the cops mixed with the flashlights pointed in our direction gave me enough adrenaline to keep running. Emerging from the woods, which helped save us time from our faces getting seen, I spotted the small dugout that some kids made that only few adults knew about.

It was a giant hole in the ground, with a wooden door with sticks and debris stuck to the lid. I pulled the door open and pushed my cousin in the hole before jumping in and shutting ourselves into darkness. Some light got in, enough for us to see the space. Just big to fit six or seven people, ten if needed. I tried to listen for the oncoming police, but it was hard to hear with the sweaty boy panting next to me.

"Could you possibly breathe any quieter, dork?".

Todd glared at me. "Give me a break. The only time I actually run is during gym class, and that's just counting the times I even show up."

Rolling my eyes, pressing my ear up to the door, it seemed silent, but just to be safe, I decided to stay there for a few more minutes. Settling down on the moist ground, not even caring about my clothes, tossing rocks, I slowly caught my breath. "You know, I think tonight's crime is going to be one of my top favorites", I said, completely aware I was grinning like an idiot.

Finally catching his breath too, Todd chuckled. "Yeah, I owe you big time. Although, I thought there would have been a bigger explosion, man."

I scoffed. "The point is, that jerk won't be driving again for a while. But, I agree. Next time you get your paycheck, it's mine."

"Deal", said Todd, reluctantly.

Let me explain.

* * *

Todd's parents, along with my mom, died, so he moved in with me and my dad. But Todd came from the kind of family that raised him to be a goody two shoes. So, my dad and I needed to teach him the ropes of out family business. For example, my dad sells a bunch of stuff online that he tampers with for high prices. He takes pictures of things like bikes, gaming systems, lamps, etc. Then he would wreck them, send them to the suckers after he got paid, and laughed as he imagined the looks on the people's faces when they got their packages. Todd asked dad why doesn't he just send the items as they are, my dad's answer was always the same, "What goes around comes around. As long as you don't get caught".

Spending the money on a log cabin that was up for rent was a smart move. If people knew we had enough money to buy an actual house, we'd look suspicious.

Anyway, since dad gave me the okay to do whatever I want, while also getting his approval of doing what I want, I considered myself the happiest kid in the world. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I'm only 15. So, tonight's crime was setting another kid's car on fire.

Todd was constantly getting bullied by this apelike teen, Bobby Travers, who is also captain of the football team. Bobby would give Todd cliché torments like wedgies, swirlies, and always steal his money. If he thought his antics were priceless, he was going to need a reality check.

So, getting the supplies needed for the mission, gasoline, matches, what have you, Todd and I waited until midnight, that way we knew not a lot of people would see us. We lived a block away, which was lucky we didn't need a getaway car.

"I'm telling you man, this will be epic!", I whispered to Todd, and he and I started spraying gasoline all over Bobby's junk car, he considered his pride and joy.

"Yeah, but if we're trying not to get caught, and he won't know it was me, how will this stop him from bullying me?", Todd asked, dumping the last of the gas on the car and throwing the jug onto the lawn. I did the same with my jug, and grabbed the matches from my pocket.

I couldn't stop grinning. "That's the downside, cuz. See, he probably won't stop harassing you, but hey, we'll still get a laugh out of this right? And if he doesn't stop, we'll just do something worse to him."

Shrugging his shoulders, Todd walked around the car and stood beside me. "Lloyd, better put your hat on."

"Right!". I quick pulled out my black hat and put in on. The fact that I have green hair didn't help me if I got caught. However, I dyed it after losing a bet which involved mountain biking down a hill with three dead salmon. Getting off track here. "Okay", I said, lighting four matches at once. "3...2...1". With that, I tossed the lit matches onto the car, and the flames erupted. Backing up, Todd and I watched as the flames made their way all around the car, while the smell of burning metal filled the air.

There was no time to wait for an explosion, because little did we know a cop car was sailing down the street, sirens blaring and the red and blue lights going crazy. Good thing I put my hat on. I tugged Todd by the sleeve, and we dashed the way we came. With the cop chasing us rather than stay with the burning car, he followed us down the street. No matter how many yards we went through, we couldn't get away from him.

Taking temporary refuge behind a brick wall, I knew we shouldn't lead them to our house. "Dude, we can lose them at the lake. The dugout, man! Come on!". With what energy we had left, we made it to the dugout.

But you know that already.

* * *

Certain we've been down here for at least an hour, I stood up, slowly pushed the door up, looked around the woods for any movement. There wasn't any. Getting out of hole, we covered the doorway better this time, and took the shortcut from the lake to my house.

Reaching the driveway, it was almost an honor seeing that no cops were waiting for us. Normal kids who get in trouble would normally never consider going home, but we swaggered up to the front door and stepped into the kitchen. Sure, most cabins shouldn't look comfortable, but with a lit fireplace that warms the entire house, cold nights weren't an issue.

Dad was sitting in his usual spot, old arm chair in front of the tv, beer in hand. He looked up at us, yellow teeth beaming. "Heard the fire trucks."

"Yep", I said.

"And the alarm".

"Yes Uncle Harold", said Todd, same amount of smug in his voice.

"Did you boys kill anyone or blow something up?".

"Set a car on fire, dad".

He kept smiling. "Well done, boys. Proud of ya. Plus ya didn't get the cops here, for a couple of 15 year olds, you're doing better than I was at your age. Maybe I'll take you out sometime, let ya meet some of the guys."

"Sounds good. See ya in the morning, pop", I said, following Todd to the room we shared.

After changing and getting to bed, I turned out the light and stared at the picture of my mom hanging on the wall. For the first time that night, I stopped smiling. I know she wouldn't approve of all this, but the day she died, I realized I could do other things so I could take my mind off her; so I wouldn't have to grieve, I guess. Dad doesn't seem to miss her, so why should I?

Oh well, tomorrow's another day, and I can't wait to see Bobby's stupid ape face.

* * *

Remember, let me know what you think! :)


	4. Rebecca Daniels: Part 1

Now let me just get one thing straight. I'm not a know it all, especially since I'm not a nerd. I just think I'm better than everyone. Is that so wrong? My parents always treated me like a princess. They would get me anything I wanted, even a pony when I was 5. Anything new from makeup to clothing I got. Bragging isn't one of my hobbies, but my dad is the mayor and my mom is the boss of the town bank. Don't get me wrong, we don't live in a mansion, but we do live in the nicest house in town.

Ever since I was little I remember I always had the best of the best. The best nanny, the best schooling, the best parties, and now that I'm 15, I have the best boyfriend. And I know what you guys are thinking, I'm a weak, princess, right? But I'll have you know, I took karate lessons for two years and got my black belt.

Oh, and the best friends. Three girls in my class that have wealthy parents, too. We consider ourselves the popular girls. This one time in school, my one friend, Katie, somehow got this other kid expelled after he almost tripped her in gym. Sure, that seems a bit of an extreme, but since her dad is the principle, she felt it necessary to punish him. The four of us each had our own little play thing to keep us occupied in between classes. Whether it was pushing them in the halls or humiliating them for our own pleasure.

Again, is that wrong? I still don't think so.

My play thing is this really annoying freak, who, is basically the reason I realized I'm happy the way I am now.

Let's go back.

* * *

It was my ninth birthday party. The living room was filled with balloons, sparkles, tons of presents from all of my friends that were here. A DJ my parents hired, and an enormous cake, a five layer chocolate to be specific. The newest music was blasting out of the giant speakers, and everyone was dancing. The neon lights went crazy, almost like we were at a rave. If my parents could make my ninth birthday a hit, I couldn't wait to see what my sweet 16 was going to be like!

Back then, you could say I still had that childhood innocence inside me. I guess that's why I didn't mind it when the girl showed up at my house.

After my party, I took a bath, got into my silk pajamas, and went into my bedroom and closed the door. All the lights were off, yet I let my window all the way open, mostly because I enjoyed the summer night breeze. I sat by my mirror, brushing my hair, when I heard a voice.

"Hey".

I gasped and immediately turned around. Relaxing when I saw it was a girl about my age, her red hair shone in the moonlight, her elbows resting on the sill. "Umm, hi".

She sighed. "Mind if I come in?".

Not really thinking too much of it, I nodded, turning on a lamp as she put both of her arms inside, grabbing a hold of the end of my bed so she could lift her self inside. I got up to help her get inside. The minute she was in, I got a good look at her; her long hair was really messy, along with her clothes, which looked untidy, she wasn't wearing any shoes. Looking back at her face, she was staring around my room like it was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen.

"Nice room", she said, her voice full of the same wonder.

I smiled at her. "Thanks". I plopped down on my bed, she did the same.

"You have a nice house. It's a lot nicer than mine. Especially when I saw your party. I've never seen a real one before. Looked like real fun".

Hold on. "Wait. My party started at 8". I looked at my clock. "It's almost 10. Have you been outside my house this whole time?". She looked scared.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I had to do something to pass the time before I go back home. I was walking in town and could hear the music from the playground. I saw the lights, the presents. Everything."

I bit my lip. "You know I should have screamed for my dad. He doesn't like me having strangers in my room."

"No, please don't yell. Yelling is what I'm trying to get away from", she said, her voice cracked.

"Who's yelling?", I asked.

She stared at the floor, twiddling her thumbs. "My mom and dad."

"Why were they yelling, if you don't mind me asking."

"They always fight. So I sneak out my window", she said, now staring at me. "I'm thinking of running away from home." I felt bad, especially since she looked on the verge of tears.

"You don't have any other family?".

"No." A single tear rolled down her cheek. Without giving it another thought, I hugged her, and she hugged me back.

"You can stay here tonight. I don't think my parents would mind. You can borrow a pair of my pajamas", I said, letting her go, happy to see her wipe her face and smile just a little.

"Thanks. What's your name?".

"I'm Becky."

"My name is Hope. Wanna be best friends?"

"Okay."

Boy was that a mistake.


	5. Rebecca Daniels: Part 2

A/N - This chapter still takes place when Rebecca is 9, and Hope is 8. Just so it isn't confusing. And I'm sorry if this feels like it's going slow, but I'm so used to going too fast with my stories, so I want it to be slow.

Make sure you review!

* * *

After I let Hope use my bathroom to shower the next morning, I insisted she wear one of my outfits, but she went on wearing her black shirt and jean shorts. Her hair was definitely cleaner after she washed it.

Considering today was Monday, and she told me we did in fact go to the same school, I got her to wear a pair of my old sneakers.

"Are you sure, Becky?".

I scoffed. "Of course, I have like 20 more pairs. Besides we have to go to school. They wouldn't approve of you if you don't wear shoes. If you aren't wearing any, they'll send you home. You don't want that do you?"

She stopped looking at the shoes and looked at me, her face very pale. "No!", she answered quickly. "I never want to go back there."

"Then, you have to do as I say", I said, smugly. "Now, I get breakfast at school, you can share with me if you want."

"Thanks", she said, smiling at me.

Leaving my bedroom, walking down the hall, I saw my messy living room, that the maids were cleaning up. Walking into the kitchen, my dad was reading the newspaper, wearing his suit and tie like always. Being the mayor, means he must always look his best, I ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He chuckled at the show of affection, as he put his paper down. "Hello, my girl, I didn't hear you get up. Did you have fun at your party last night?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you again, daddy. It was SO MUCH fun! Mom at work, already?"

"You know your mother, Bec, always on the go."

"Naturally", I answered, watching him take a sip of his coffee. "Daddy? Might I ask a big favor?"

"Of course, Princess, (his nickname for me), what is it?"

I thought for a second. "Well, a friend of mine who was at my party last night, told me... her parents were going out of town... and... I was wondering if she could stay with us for a couple of days", I lied.

"Mmmm, I don't see why not. Who is she?" I smiled, but stopped when I looked around for Hope, realizing she hadn't followed me, but instead was lurking in the doorway, her head only visible, watching us. I motioned for her to come in. She looked nervous, but slowly came, her hands tightly together.

"This is Hope, she's really responsible, and she won't be any trouble, I promise." I took notice to daddy looking her over. He obviously didn't approve of her dirty clothes.

"Well, it's, a, nice to meet you, young lady." With a simple nod, it was understood this matter was over.

"Thank you, daddy. Got to get to school. Love you!", I said, giving him a hug, one he happily returned. Turning to leave, I noticed Hope had a confused look on her face. She followed me to the front door where we, more so she, were greeted by looks of dislike from the maids. I grabbed my book bag from the stairs, and the two of us walked down the driveway, street, and around the corner to my usual bus stop. I straightened my dress, as I stared at the blue sky.

"What was your dad doing?", Hope piped up.

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Before we left, he hugged you."

"Yeah? And?", I asked.

She looked more confused than me. "Dads hug their daughters?"

"Of course they do. It's one of their ways of showing affection. Doesn't your dad hug you? Or have a nickname for you?"

Hope sighed. "No."

Not knowing what to say, a few minutes went by in silence. "Well, hey, once you warm up to my parents, they'll treat you like one of their own."

"I don't know. I've learned not to expect good things to happen to me. They never do. So why hope for good things", she said.

"Well, I have faith for you", I smiled, grabbing hold of her hand. She smiled back, just before the bus came around the corner.

* * *

What do you guys think of Rebecca and Hope in this chapter? I love reading your opinions! :)


	6. Authors Announcement

Hi guys! I have some news, if you like this story, then check out my new Instagram account. The account name is the same as the story title, a_new_kind_of_family. The first post on there is a picture of basically my characters and what they look like to me. And the first post will help you guys visualize the characters I imagine!

The account will also be a roleplaying account. So if you have an Instagram account, go follow me, and if you have any questions for the characters, they will answer. So, go to Instagram, follow the account, and you can talk to the characters! :)


	7. Hope Barber: Part 2

AN - This is now back in the present.

* * *

I didn't want to go to school that day. I just didn't. But I know that if I want to leave this town, I want to finish my education. So, I got out of bed, tried to look pretty, and stareda the small apartment my mom and I still shared. I hate this place.

Staring out at how bright, and sunny it was made me wish I felt the same way. As I grabbed my backpack, making sure I had everything, there was a knock at the door. It was probably mom, staying out again, forgetting her key. Rolling my eyes, I slung my bag over my shoulder and reluctantly opened the door.

But it wasn't mom.

It was someone I haven't seen in five years. He looked different in a way. Before he looked angry and tired, but now he looked more well put together. His red hair no longer raggedy, but stylish, his clothes no longer stained and dirty, but clean and ironed. The moment I saw him, all I could see was the man who scared me every single day of my life. But as he stood here now, staring at me, with a smile, I realized I couldn't breathe.

"Dad?"

"Hi sweetie." Was that all he had to say?

"What are you doing here?", I blurted out. He looked as though he was expecting this.

"I wanted to see you. I know the last thing you want is to see me, but, could I come in?"

"No. Right here is fine." I was aware of how shaky my voice was getting, but I was determined to keep my expression cold and stone like.

"Okay, well, here", he said, handing me an envelope. It was pink and had tiny flowers on it.

"What is it?", I asked.

"Open it."

I quickly took it and not even caring I ripped the envelope, I read the card. It was a letter announcing his and his fiancées wedding. Her name was Charlotte. The nerve of him. There was a... family... picture inside. Four kids that looked like the woman all looked like her. I closed the letter and handed them pack to him.

"Why are you here?", I asked, no longer nervous but angry.

"I want you to be at the wedding, as a guest of honor. Your mother, I believe wouldn't be interested in coming. But it would mean the world to me if you came."

I couldn't believe this. He threw us out like trash and this is what he says after five years. "John, do you remember that night I came to you after a nightmare?"

He seemed confused, still holding the letter up. "What?"

I needed to keep my walls up. "I was seven. And I was having a nightmare where a 50 foot giant was chasing me. I woke up and there was a storm outside that was so strong, I believed the giant was right outside the window trying to get to me."

"Hope, what are you-"

"I knew that giant was strong, but I thought at that moment, that giant may be strong, but you know who is stronger? My daddy. So, I run out of bed, burst into your room, and you're not there. I came into your room, crying my eyes out, shaking like a leaf. A seven year old little girl looking for her dad to protect her. But you weren't there, and neither was mom. You two were out doing God knows what. So you can't come back here after all this time and expect me to show up to something you want me to go to. You were never there for me."

I didn't have anything else to say, and I refused to look at him anymore, so I did what I could and slammed the door in his face. I also refused to leave just in case he would still be there.

I'm not opening that door.


	8. Wyatt Logan

A social experiment? That's what our teacher wants. He wants us to pair up with another student in our class and invite them to spend a week with us in our homes. He said it would help seeing how others react when they aren't in the persons' normal environment.

I'm not sure how interact with my classmates let alone tell one they have to stay at my house. Even more so, how would they deal with my obnoxious brothers. Not to mention my parents, who expect me to do everything right. You could say I was a goody two shoes, but what's wrong with that? But if another kid saw the way they treat me, I'd be the laughing stock of the whole school.

On the other hand, I couldn't let that affect my grade. I didn't miss a single day of school since Elementary and Middle school to fail just because of a little embarrassment. It wasn't worth it.

Something broke through my thoughts on the way to school. As the bus turned the corner, every kid on it jeered next to the window for a sight to see. What made it even more satisfying, was that one of the school bullies, Bobby Travers, was freaking out over his car that was charred to a crisp. A cop was talking to his parents as Bobby was staring at his car's remains. But what caught my eye was his girlfriend comforting him. I continued to stare at her until the bus turned the corner.

I know she would never even think of me the way I think of her, but what would a girl like Rebecca Daniels be doing with a guy like him.

As the bus came to a stop, it helped that I was sitting in the first seat because I saw my partner, heading into the building. I immediately ran off the bus to catch up with her. I took notice to her not having any shoes on.

"Hey, Hope. I see you didn't wear shoes again today. Going for a hippie look?", I joked. She didn't seem to think it funny. The faster she walked didn't bother me. I was tall, thanks to my long legs. "Listen, I know you said no, but I'm not failing this class just because you're stubborn. How about I come over to your house, and we can start the week there?"

She snorted. "Yeah, um, no. I told you before why I'm not doing it", she said, slowing down.

"Yeah, I get it, your personal life could be a lot better-", she finally stopped to look at me.

"What did you say!?", she shrieked. Gosh, I never saw her so mad before.

"But since that's not an option, let's just do it at my house. Okay?"

Before anything else could be said, she grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me close to her.

"Look, Bookworm, let's say we do the assignment. We will both fail", said Hope. She roughly let me go, causing me to stagger a bit. She seemed to relax more. "Your family won't like me. I won't fit in. We'd fail the first five minutes I walk right through your front door, Wyatt. I come from a family that wasn't very close. I don't know how to be a part of one that is. And no stupid class is going to change that." Without another word, she stormed off into the next room.

I don't care what she says. I AM NOT going to fail. I just have to think of something. I did actually ask the teacher if I could switch partners. He said my next choice was Lloyd Sanders. I'd rather take the basket case over the future most wanted any day.

* * *

AN- Let me know what you think!


End file.
